Chapter 2: The Rage
SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! At Herbage, a boy named Clint is trying to convince everyone that his grandfather’s farm is haunted. However, no one’s buying, and think he’s trying to deceive them. Clint still sticks to his story. When you talk to him, he tells you the whole story: He used to live on a farm with his grandfather, until he died six months ago. They adopted monsters together, and after he died and Clint visited the farm, the farm had mysteriously become haunted. He wants your help in the investigation of these ghosts, which you accept. Outside the farmhouse, you feel a strange presence. Clint says that the ghosts are coming from the basement. You discover that the boss is a Spirit monster, a Chopoyle. Chopoyle Lv12 Male *Steal Bite *Spirit Fence The weird feeling disappears, and Clint is happy. He did not suspect that the Chopoyle were behind the prank. The farm may have been a comfortable place for them, and it became their habitat. A strange wall blocking the Dark Forest before had disappeared. The monsters in that forest had become more aggressive thanks to the Final monster’s influence. Clint then takes you through the ritual of mating. Inside the dark forest, the Final monster rages. When you approach, you find that the monster is in a entirely different class to what you’ve battled before. You decide to battle, to protect the citizens of Herbage. Bucavactus Lv6 Female *Seed Shot *Petal Storm *Petal Slash You end up knocking it out. It recovers and wanders away, but drops a strange stone. It turns back to attack you but you intimidate it, and it runs off. You go back to town to talk with the Chairman, with the essence gem of rustling in your hand. Everyone in Herbage is relieved that the Final plant monster has calmed down, and marvels at its beautiful stone. It apparently became docile after dropping it. Telling the Chairman and Ms Honeywell the good news via videophone, you find that Ms Honeywell is an expert researcher on monsters. However, even she can’t identify the stone’s purpose. The Chairman states that he’s lost contact of Jade, assigned to Cactus. You decide to track her down, and ask Clint if there’s a shortcut to Cactus. There is, and although he’s sad to see you go, you promise that you’ll see him again. Searching for Jade in Cactus, you find her locked in a jail cell. She had been locked up by the Pure Faction, for allegedly having something to do with the sudden rage of the Final monsters. You talk to her, when a loud noise is heard outside. It turns out to be a fire caused by a Final monster, according to a local citizen. Bristol, a fire-fighter, is reluctant to accept your help, but after some haggling, gives in. He recommends co-operation in order to save the people inside. One of them is a senior, who turns out to be a thief, looting during the fire! You then mention Jade, and Bristol also believes she could be behind the attacks. The thief tells you that there is a secret exit from the prison, and Bristol lets you keep the shovel, to save your friend. Jade sprains her ankle on the escape tunnel rocks, and you carry her to hospital. It turns out to be true that Jade did order the Final fire monster to leave Cactus, due to her excellent skills at taming fire monsters. She also mentions a dream where she saw the Final fire monster sleeping in a volcano. Dwelling on Connor’s mission, the doctor says that one patient is Connor’s sister. She’s in a coma, due to a complication that develops in Neo–Seeds, with no known cure. The doctor notes a shortcut that leads to Morse village, from the lake in the volcano. Inside, the Final monster rampages towards you, ready to fight. Lion Blaze Lv14 Male *Bite *Volcanic Burst (all) *Fire Twister *Blaze Snake After defeating Lion Blaze, it initiates the same actions as Bucavactus, dropping an essence gem and then fleeing. With the new essence gem of warmth, you leave the volcano, in search of the lake. Category:Plot